


Sunny x Abbi Chapter 2

by OmoriWriteChad



Series: Sunny x Abbi [2]
Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Bridge chapter, F/M, Short, Tentacles, not really smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmoriWriteChad/pseuds/OmoriWriteChad
Summary: Sunny is still having sweet dreams with Abbi, but the changes are intensifying.
Relationships: Abbi & Sunny (OMORI)
Series: Sunny x Abbi [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167590
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	Sunny x Abbi Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't really a smut-fic as much as my other stuff (although not completely lacking), and is more of a short bridge to Chapter 3.  
> 

>Abbi had forcefully ejected Sunny from his dream in response to the strange phenomenon that had overwhelmed him.  
>In doing so, Abbi was aware that she was most certainly feeding this "Love Hunger", as she'd come to think of it.  
>She was not so naive as to think that Sunny's "love hunger" would be eliminated by doing this, but she at least hoped for a short reprieve while she attempted to work out what was happening.  
>She hoped that perhaps, like some other hungers that were borne from Humphrey (including literal hunger for food), that feeding it might help loosen its grip on Sunny, temporarily.  
>What she had not anticipated was the fervor and desperation with which Sunny would return to headspace.

>At this moment, Sunny's mind was so focused on Abbi, he hadn't even bothered to create a physical location for their current interaction to play out.  
>They floated together in a black void, lit by light that came from nothing but from every direction, without floor or gravity. Literally nothing existed except Sunny and Abbi.  
>Sunny clung to her tightly. He shamelessly pressed his face into her breasts as he mindlessly squirmed, moaning, "I love you, Abbi. I love you so much. I love you more than anything." over and over.  
>She'd observed in their last meeting that something about this phenomenon emanated from Sunny's private parts.  
>They had been quite sensitive, and how he was rubbing them up against her leg through his shorts as he squirmed.

>Abbi was literally the voice of reason in Sunny's mind, but without any understanding of these urges he was feeling, she simply had no way to apply reason, wisdom, prudence, or anything else to the phenomenon.  
>It made her sad, however, to see Headspace reduced to such a state, Sunny being so focused that nothing else could exist.  
>His creativity had been chained up. For how long, Abbi could not know.  
>What was worse, Sunny was so adamant about his need to act out this intense expression of love (as he viewed it), it even rendered Abbi's influence Null.  
>Abbi had more influence with Sunny than any other creature within Headspace, excepting perhaps the Big Yellow Cat, who was a very special case.  
>Now, however, Abbi was totally powerless. Sunny was hell-bent, and there was no force in this place that could alter his course when he became like this.

>All that being said, the fact still remained that Abbi didn't object to Sunny's behavior for any personal reasons.  
>She loved him more than anything, and while she was a little annoyed that Sunny hadn't asked for permission to rub against her this way, it was not an exaggeration to say that Abbi would do anything for him.  
>But his desperation and the narrowing of his mind... These concerned Abbi.  
>Perhaps she had an idea, though... Remembering her previous thought about consent, Abbi sensed that perhaps this could act as a crack in Sunny's overwhelming focus.  
>"Y'know... Sunny..." she began, slowly coaxing his attention away from her body and towards her words.  
>"You're supposed to ask for permission before you do something like this... y'know, getting in personal space and touching people..."

>Sunny listened to Abbi with a vacant expression, then slowly nodded his head as she finished.  
>Abbi wasn't sure what she expected to happen, looking only for a way to change this dream's course, but predictably, Sunny asked, "May I touch you?"  
>But he didn't wait for an answer. He almost seemed to be in a trance.  
>His eyes were fixed on Abbi's face as he repeated, "Can I? Can I do it? Do you not want me to? Can I? Please? Pretty please? I want to. Will you let me? I really really want to."  
>As Sunny droned on this way, just as focused as before, but with his mind caught in a different loop, Abbi looked past him into the distance, and saw something that disturbed her greatly.  
>Floating towards them, in this empty space, it was the Big Yellow Cat. He was... bigger than usual.

>As he came fully into view, Abbi realized that his mouth was moving.  
>There was no sound from the Cat, but as she could now see both Sunny's face and the Cat behind him, she saw that their mouths moved in perfect unison.  
>"Can I please? Will you let me? I really want to? I... need to... I love you. Please? Can I?"  
>Then, Abbi saw something which took her from disturbed to horrified:  
>Above the Cat, in the "sky" of this place... No, it *WAS* the sky... As big as anything... as big as infinity...  
>It was the empty, smiling face of Humphrey, staring at them with a leer of incomprehensible scale.

>Abbi's play at distraction had failed.  
>She could sometimes have a strong influence on Sunny... but when his will and focus was so intense that all of Headspace united behind him, there was nothing even she could do.  
>"Fine then", she thought, "He'll have a nice dream, and I'll still need to figure this out later".  
>Abbi looked now to sweet Sunny, still entranced in his loop, anticipating her answer.  
>She yelled, "SUNNY!", to break him from his trance.  
>All of Headspace held its breath, as finally Sunny knew the answer to his loop of questions had come.  
>"You may." Abbi said simply, causing Sunny's face to erupt into a manic smile as he instantly resumed rubbing his face into her chest and his crotch against her leg.  
>He again moaned, "I love you I love you I love you so much", as he resumed his previous loop.

>It was in Abbi's nature, or rather, was central to the wisdom she embodied, that she always tried to place her own desires as the lowest possible priority.  
>In this moment, however, with all of Headspace holding her in check, she permitted herself to enjoy the sheer sweetness that Sunny was displaying in his little "love frenzy".  
>She pat his head with her tentacle, adding to his mental loop by telling him he was a good boy repeatedly as she stroked his head.  
>Sunny, naturally, had no idea why he kept trying to rub his pelvis up against Abbi, if he was even aware of doing so.  
>But then, in spite of herself, Abbi began to relax into his affectionate loop, embracing Sunny tightly, as even her leg-tentacles slowly wrapped around sunny's calves, subtly pulling him into stronger thrusts.  
>The sky's smile got a little wider.  
END OF CHAPTER 2

**Author's Note:**

> Something that might be confusing: Big Yellow Cat as the Ego.
> 
> The Ego is literally just "The self". Psychologically, it is the thing that makes decisions when considering the imperatives of the Id and Superego. "Ego" is what makes YOU more than just "Nature and nurture" (And "self" is also your favorite thing).  
> This information might help you understand his appearance in this Chapter.


End file.
